


Evenings in Los Angeles

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Buck decides to do some volunteering and ends up at this dance class with people who are dying from Cancer or AIDS. It's fun and filled with laughter, but an undercurrent of deep sadness. One day Buck is slow dancing with this wonderful young man who unfortunately is stricken with AIDS. Buck is so tender the guy clings to him. Someone takes a video and it goes viral. When Eddie and the rest of the firefam find out, they see Buck in a new light, gaining a deeper love and respect for him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 202





	Evenings in Los Angeles

The walk to the front door of the building is comforting; familiar. There's a slow and cool breeze that passes by him, brushing past the nape of his neck, leaving goosebumps along it.

This familiarity of the evening Los Angeles weather has come as a boost in Buck's life over the past couple of months. The sense of knowing where he is headed and that he is about to have a great time, with others.

"If it isn't my favourite person."

Buck smiles at the comment, eyes lighting up.

"You're just saying that." Buck says playing it off

Rony starts to make his way over to him, placing a warm hand on his arm.

"Nope." he says as he starts to pull Buck in the direction of the dance floor "You are. And you wanna know why?"

Buck shrugs his shoulder, but then nods for him to go on.

"Because you my friend, are the best dancer here."

"Thanks, Rony."

As they steady themselves on the dancefloor, a song in the background starts to play.

The whole night is filled with laughter and games, and everyone having an overall, great time.

But there's this one song that's playing through their last dance of the night.

It's heard in the background through out the night, but Buck has never really been paying attention to the song.

He wasn't paying attention to the way that the DJ would play the exact same five songs over and over, or the way that he and Rony were the last one's still standing; dancing ever so slightly to the beat of the music.

The only thing that seemed to have his attention was the way that he was holding onto him.

These past few months have been rough, but Buck knows that it has probably been rough for everyone- especially everyone who is here.

The reason why he decided to volunteer is not for it to look good, for the praise or because he was forced, it was because he wanted. Everyone here is dealing with their own battle. Some have been diagnosed with Cancer or have AIDS, but getting the chance to have fun and do what they want is something that makes them happy.

So Buck had thought that if he could contribute, even if it is a small amount to someone's life, make them feel as though people are here to help and that they can find good in some places, that he would be more than welcomed to contribute; to someone's happiness.

"You're thinking a little too hard." Rony whispers, which breaks Buck out of his thoughts "I can feel the gears turning in that brain of yours."

Buck chuckles at that. He always manages to make him smile.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Buck starts "But let's not ruin the moment, alright. It's time to boogie." he says, reaching his arm out in front of him, already twisting his hips and Rony following suit.

The next day at the station is pretty quiet when Buck walks in. His shift started about ten minutes ago, and usually when people are at work it's loud and full of chatter here and there, but that is all gone.

As he starts to make his way up the stairs of the station, he is stopped by the sight of his team huddled around- watching something.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

The sound of Buck's voice alerts everyone, and those who were once looking at something have turned to face him.

"You." Hen says

Buck furrows his eyebrows. Mainly because that sentence doesn't make sense. How were they staring at him, if he wasn't even there?

"What?"

Chimney shakes his head, picking his phone up from the kitchen table, walking over to Buck.

"Here." Chim says, as he points to his screen "Watch."

When the video starts to play, Buck is all but confused as to what he could probably be showing him. But as the video continues, he starts to understand what 'we're staring at you' means.

The video that Chimney is showing him is of Buck, and not just him, of Rony as well. It's of them dancing- holding onto each other tight.

"How do you have this?"

"Someone must have took a video and posted it." he replies as he shoves his phone back into his pocket

Buck hums in response not really knowing what to say.

With that, everyone starts to disperse, giving him smiles on their way out. Except for Eddie.

Buck stares at him, tilting his head to the side.

"So this is what you've been doing on those late nights."

Buck looks away from him, nodding his head in response.

When he doesn't say anything, Eddie comes up beside him- leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"Why have you been hiding this?"

Buck looks up at him, uncertainty evident in his eyes.

"I don't know."

It stays silent for a moment.

"Well, I would love to be apart of it. If you'll let me." he smiles as he turns to face him. Buck turns to face Eddie after a beat, a growing smile starting to form on his face.

"Really?" Buck asks

Eddie gives him a knowing look.

"Of course I do." he starts, as he shifts closer to him "This seems really important to you. And if it is, I want you to know that I am willing to be apart of it too."

Buck takes a step closer, placing a hand under Eddie's chin. After a second, he connects their lips. When they kiss, it feels warm.

"I'll take that as a 'I would love for you to join' type of kiss." Eddie teases

Buck smiles at him, shaking his head at the comment. "You're lucky I love you to death to let that corny comment slide."

Eddie looks him in the eyes, holding his gaze ever so intently that it makes Buck's knees go weak.

"And you're lucky I'll love you, even through death."


End file.
